The Asami Nation
This Nation belongs to Asami Chie. Goal The goal of this nation is to heal sadness, anger, and despair and restore it with inner peace. Relationships with other Nations/organizations The Ren Nation The Asami nation trusts the Ren nation completely and if the Ren nation be as attacked the Asami nation would do everything in their power to help the wounded soldiers/warriors. The Bows Nation The Asami nation doesn't know the Bows Nation that well however Asami does like giving Milkybows hugs and they also share a common purpose The Kishkae Nation The Asami Nation acknowledges their existance The Ohara Nation The Asami nation does trust the Ohara nation, however not as much as the Ren nation. The Potato Nation The Asami Nation likes their potatoes The Phoenix Clan (organization) The Asami nation despises The Phoenix Clan. Architecture There are/is: A City hall Description: It's a sphere like building built of marble and has various shades of pink pansies in the garden along with a fountain engraved with the words: The Healing peace Purpose: It houses the City Council The Healing Academy Description: It's a hot pink temple with lots of ancient drawings Purpose: To teach young minds the way of healing though hands. The Healing Heart Hospital Descripion: it's a white building with the logo above the door; a pink cross inside a pink heart Purpose: To heal people from other nations and the people in the same nation but aren't in a state to heal themselves. Imports and Exports Exports: *Tuna,lots and lots of Tuna *Blankets and pillows *Clothes *MONEY????...To charity. *Fruit *Medicines *Herbs and Spices *Cotton Imports: The Asami nation has no current imports set up.... Location The Asami Nation is somewhere in an area with very little to no snow and is near water like in the map which is to the right. Weather Since close to water, the Asami Nation has warm summers and cold winters which makes it sometimes snow Holidays The Asami Nation has many holidays. January New years week Day(s): January 1st though January 7th Purpose: to celebrate the coming of the new year Unity Day Day(s): January 21st Purpose: to celebrate the connection between nations The Ren Nation Day Day(s): January 31st Purpose: to celebrate the Ren Nation and everything about it. February ______The Week Of Emotion_____ Puyi (also known as the day of love) Day(s) February 4th Purpose: '''To Celebrate love. Siegi (Also known as the Day of Peace) '''Day(s) February 5th Purpose: '''To Celebrate Peace Muc (Also known as the Day of Joy) '''Day(s) February 6th '''Purpose: '''To Celebrate Peace Xvawx Art The Asami Nation hasn't any real art phases and has always stuck to the same styles. Jpuz erh wxvoni. This art style involves swirls and color. Examples: Trivia *Everyone in the Asami Nation can heal though hands *There have been a few cases when a person wasn't born with the Healing though hands technique but sadly... They all died. *The most popular job in the Asami nation is working at the Healing Heart Hospital. *The Healing though hands technique is an ancient art which allows a person to heal people by touching them making the dealer's palms red which heal the person. *Current population: 262 people *Apparently there is also normal school as well as the Healing Academy *Apparently there is a possibility of a secret Society which instead of defeating enemys they healed the enemy's brain of all the bad, it first was recorded in 526 B.C.!....Oh and apparently they where ninjas so...cool! *The name "Healing Heart Hospital" was named after a hospital in real life; Sacred heart Hospital. *The most popular drink in Asami nation is Pineapple Cherry Smoothie. *The most popular food in Asami Nation are Sugar cookies, especially in the shape of a heart with pink sprinkles *The Asami nation does have a form of currency, There are Amor which are pastel pink heart shaped coins, Paz which are yellow coins with a peace sign on them, and Curar which are hot pink coins with a ninja on them. *Amor is Spanish for love, Paz is Spanish for Peace, and Curar is Spanish for Heal. *There are 6 Amor in a Paz and 16 Paz in a Curar. *The Asami nation has their own language, however they do speak English too *The national animal of the Asami nation is the Phoenix *Asami tried to put religion in the infobox above but it didn't work so she made a pie chart! Category:Nations Category:Good Category:Hasiko